War of Fiction Chapter 44
Chapter 44-------------- ' ' Death made a fist sending it to Zeus’ face he fell to the floor Godzilla swept his hand towards hercules he fell to the ground with pain. Mother nature fell off her feet as Hera pused her down Jack Frost sent a ray of cold ice and snow towards Hermes and Hades Santa used his magic to take down Apollo but was quickly taken down Poseidon the fight lasted long no lives were lost but everyone from each side was tired and injured Death had managed to knock out both Apollo and Athena Hercules was covered with scars and was gripped in the hand of Godzilla he squeezed Hercules his claws digging into him “Enough Godzilla” Death ordered Godzilla dropped the demi god with a thump on the ground losing conscience “Your people are weak afraid to even kill us” Zeus yelled Hades stepped forward “I can take you to a place Death even you could not recover from” “Your all weak compared to me all of you if I wanted you dead you’ll be it” “We’ll see” Zeus spoke he sent a lighting bolt towards Godzilla sending him crashing down smashing his head on a building pillar with a crash he was laying on the ground close to death Zeus began to charge a lighting bolt with his hands Hera placed her arms on his shoulders “Honey which one to chose to kill” She spoke “I know who” He spoke he fired the strong bolt towards the group of powerful it began to go towards Santa darting towards his chest Death tried to stop it but it was too powerful “No” Jack frost yelled as he jump n front of Santa the bolt pierced into frost’s heart sending his cold blood boiling he felt the charge rip through his body a voltage so high the very cells ripped apart his body parts covered the room paiting the walls “You monster how dare you” Death cursed Hades stepped forward “I will show you people what death is really like I Will show you pain he sent a bunch of smoke covering everyone's vision sending Death, Mother Nature, Santa and Godzilla into the unknown. ' ' Kyle backed into a corner afraid of what just happened “Sorry about leaving you kid” Master Chief said “Come with me” the two walked up the stairs bumping into Tony “The fuck you go tony you should of stayed with kyle” He said “He was okay that man was with he seemed harmless” Tony commented “He tried to kill him man he nearly did “ Chief informed “Shit I.. I didn’t know sorry kyle man shit” Tony apologized “Whatever it’s fine” Kyle replied the three walked upstairs exploring the corridor they walked down a narrow floor they made a sharp turn to see Roald Dahl laying on the ground with Matilda crowding over him “What happened” Asked Chief “You let them out you fool and one of them got hold of some guns he shot Roald” Matilda explained “Shit I didn’t know these people were so bad” Chief said “You have caused so much destruction you can’t be controlled Death will have only one route for you and your people” She said “Malida don’t be so angry I didn’t create you angry you're a sweet girl” He said in pain “I’m sorry Roald if death or santa was here they could fix you but” A tear rolled down her face “We had so much to talk about I can’t believe you're dying this isn’t right” She weeped “It’s ok it’s ok I've already met my fate once I’m ready for it again” he spoke coughing his eyes fixed open, his body still Matilda held him in her arms as his body was lifeless “I’m sorry” She said brushing her hand over his eyelids shutting them she stood up the four turned around surprised to see a man wearing a suit holding a gun “The names bond, James bond hey matilda” He spoke “Hi, james” She replied “Look people I have a mission now to take out or arrest Osama Bin laden after you freed him you three can help me” He spoke “Sure I don’t mind if you want” He agreed ' ' All death could see was fire. Mother Nature screamed in pain and horror as no life not even the trees and the plants were here just death and destruction “Where the hell are we “ Santa yelled at Hades “You just said hell” Hades spoke Godzilla got up roaring at the god “Quiet beast even you can’t handle the pain here” he said clicking his fingers a ray of flames lit the beast's feet he hopped around in pain as his feet were burned “Stop this you evil being or I will do something I wasn’t prepared to do” Death spoke “You won’t do a thing Death watch my fires finally kill you” he said rising the flames burning off death’s robe he stood still zero pain “You cannot kill me Hades no matter how hard you try I am far older than you and all the gods I am more powerful than you and the gods and frankly I’m stick to my teeth with Disney and their stupid rules and beliefs you will not hurt my people anymore and I will stop Zeus no matter what I must do so I’m sorry I had to do this but you were too stupid to see the truth in front of your face you call this place a hell this is just the underground of the fictional world and trust me I've been further down and higher than the birds and no matter where you take me I cannot die I am Death I am the last breath, the last drop of blood, the last cry of pain nothing can stop me nothing not even a god of your power Death grabbed the god with his cold fingers he dug them into the man the god tried to get the grim reaper off him but his strength was not enough Santa stepped forward ejecting his magic into the god “This is my friend you piece of shit” Santa said in revenge for Jack The god fell down in pain Mother Nature stepped forward using the strength of the elephants and the poison of snakes sending it into his body Hades stood up using the last of his strength he raised the fires but they didn’t last for long the three people weakened the man his magic drawn “You people are idiots I couldn’t but Zeus will he’ll kill you” “Do I have to repeat my speech” Death said “Godzilla do the honor “ Godzilla grabbed the god with his arms one hand grabbing his legs the other his head Hades screamed in pain as Godzilla ripped the god’s body in two killing him he dropped the body onto the floor Hades lay dead out of magic. Death teleported himself and the other three back to the HQ building Sandy, Marko, Linda and Bob were outside their rooms “What’s the noise about what you reckon” Linda asked “I don’t know Linda probably Chief or trevor they’ve stared something I just hope Death ain’t pissed” Sandy said they walked through gunshots were heard Sandy took out her gun “I’ll get a gun give me sec” Marko said running back to the room where Hermione, Wilson and Tina were Bob and Linda came following sandy who was armed with a shotgun Bob had his pistol and Linda had a derringer when out of nowhere Osama came running down the corridor “Who are you Sandy asked He smiled before pointing up his Ak firing at the group a spray of bullet hitting Linda all up her body and a couple hitting Bob Sandy dived for cover Osama fired to finish off Bob but his gun clicked Sandy fired a shot missing him he decided to cut his loses and run away Linda lay in Bob’s arms dead “Linda baby come on oh god why” He cried in shock over his wife’s Death